1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium, an install method, and a computer program.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-041396, filed Feb. 22, 2008, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Windows (Registered Trademark) is an example of a known operating system. In the case of Windows (Registered Trademark), when software (software to be installed) is installed on a computer from a recording medium, such as a compact disc read only memory (CD-ROM), an autorun setup file (Autorun.inf) and an install execution file (install.exe) are placed in the recording medium. The autorun setup file enables the install execution file to be automatically run on the computer having inserted thereinto the recording medium.
When software to be installed is massive and is not stored in a single recording medium, software to be installed is divided and stored in a plurality of recording mediums. In this case, an install execution file is placed in each of the recording mediums, and an autorun setup file is placed only in a recording medium (first recording medium) that should be initially installed.
An install method using such an autorun setup file and an install execution file is widely known. Although it is not necessary to specially illustrate documents, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-198569 discloses a technology regarding the install of software.
When software to be installed, which is divided and stored in a plurality of recording mediums, is installed on the computer, a divided software component recorded in the first recording medium may not be installed, and a divided software component recorded in another recording medium (for example, a second recording medium) may be selectively installed. In such a case, since no autorun setup file is placed in the second recording medium, a user needs to manually run the install execution file in the second recording medium. The user may feel bothered when he/she manually run the install execution file.